Pokemon: Unova's Prodigy
by Bluemane
Summary: As soon as White could walk and remember, her mother was always taking her around the region, the perks of a well paid past job as an assistant nurse. However, on a vacation to the bustling Nimbasa City, the young girl comes across a pokemon that she forms a strong bond of friendship with. She will also have to make choices; And perhaps the biggest of all: What does she fight for?


**Hello! This is the first Pokemon story I've ever done, set in my favourite region, Unova. Been planning this one for a while now, and thought it would be about time I put it up. A common hate with pokemon stories, is they don't really give pokemon, well, character. What makes them individuals in their numbers. Also, Unova is a great slate to use; there's not much backstory for a lot of the characters. Anyway, without further ado, here is "Pokemon: Unova's Prodigy."**

**Summary: As soon as White could walk and remember, her mother was always taking her around the region, the perks of a well paid past job as an assistant nurse. However, on a vacation to the bustling Nimbasa City, the young girl comes across a pokemon that she forms a strong bond of friendship with. In her journey, she will have to make choices; And perhaps the biggest of all: Who and what does she fight for?**

* * *

><p>"White... Were are you going?"<p>

The young girl cringed as she turned to face her frowning mother at the end of the hall, hands on hips.

"I uh... Was just wanting some fresh air." She said sweetly.

"All the windows are open." Her mother's brow sharpened.

"Well, uh... A walk outside in the fresh air." She tried with a small grin.

"Your sneaking off to see what pokemon are here aren't you?" Her mother shook her head, exasperated.

This was the only City they had not stayed longer than a day in, meaning this was the first time White could truly explore.

"Well... Sorta..."

"Well, you will be in a year anyway, so why not? It will get you prepared."

White grinned as she turned to open the door to their rented holiday apartment in the famous Nimbasa City, when a sharp tone from her parent cut her off.

"However. You must keep your smarts, young lady. Not every pokemon is friendly. Many will be looking at you as a meal, in fact. I want you back here at five o'clock, sharp."

White gulped, eyeing a nearby clock that read one thirty-seven before bolting.

She knew this wasn't just something parents tell kids to keep them in line or frighten them; pokemon can and are dangerous. It wasn't a game or show, they can hurt, even kill you if you are stupid enough.

She knew a fair bit about pokemon though, since her mother's expertise before she was born involved doctoring them. Her mother was a rather renowned assistant nurse, and so she had passed her knowledge onto her child.

White hummed happily as she opened the entry door to the flat block they were living in and greeted the bustling city. Well, those entering or leaving anyway: this particular block was on the far east side of Nimbasa City, near the hub that served as a connection to the city and route sixteen. White felt that she might have a wander down this route.

Of course, 'White' wasn't actually her name. Sorta. Her first name was 'Hilda', but she had expressed a strong dislike for the name and voiced it, preferring to be known by her surname, 'White'.

She continued humming her little tune, weaving through the crowd.

Passing through the strangely rather dull hub, she welcomed the wild road. She had took a look at the map within the hub that stated this route ended at the 'Marvelous Bridge'. Also, there was something called the 'Lostlorn Forest', situated very close to the hub.

As she travelled down the route, she watched the different people wandering. Most were entering Nimbasa or were leaving the city but a few others were trainers. Near a grouping of trees to the left of the road, she watched in awe a pokemon battle.

"Liepard, quick attack forward and hit it with Shadow Claw." The older trainer commanded softly.

"Pignite, flamethrower!" The younger boy shouted, punching the air.

What a stupid move White realised. Capitalise on the fact it was coming in close to deal some physical damage as Liepards are frail, idiot...

The liepard simply sped through the flames, barely noticing the damage. It swatted the side of the fire type with ghost infused energy coating its claw, dealing painful damage.

"Arm Thrust Pignite!" The boy yelled, finally making a decent call.

"Dodge it."

As the Pignite went in for the fighting type attack the Liepard quickly backed off.

"Hit it again, Arm-"

"Sucker Punch!" The older trainer snapped.

Within seconds of the starter pokemon charging its attack, the Liepard had closed in, arm enveloped in dark energy. It uppercutted the Pignite, leaving the boy in stunned silence as his pokemon fell back, chin sorely bruised with a rather sore neck. It was clearly knocked out.

"Well done Liepard." The man praised, returning his feline pokemon before walking away.

White was rather impressed. The man had a type disadvantage and still beat the Pignite like it was nothing. It was quite a feat, seeing as Liepard were rather common pokemon that are known for being quite fragile. It's speed made up for it, however. And to correctly perdict the match winning sucker punch was well done too. He made the most out of a rather un-diverse movewise pokemon.

She noticed that she hadn't been the only spectator however. A small fox like pokemon was watching too, hidden in the darkness of the treeline. This battle had been off the road slightly, before what appeared to be Lostlorn Forest.

Curious, she cautiously approached.

After seeing the battle finish the small pokemon was seemingly brought out of its trace and gazed about, eyes instantly snapping on White's approaching form.

Both human and pokemon stopped to stare at each other before the small fox-like creature yelped, turning tail and fleeing into the woods.

"Wait! Come back!" White yelled, getting ready to chase.

Before she did, the girl paused; if she went tearing into that forest, there was no certainty that she'd get out, plus the pokemon in there... Not to mention the pokemon she had just saw. But, why would it flee if it could attack? It seemed too good a tactic for a clearly panicking and possibly young pokemon.

Eventually, the child-like curiosity and thirst for adventure guided her on the trail, ignoring rationality.

The pokemon had been frightened, evident by the easy to follow trail of cleanly snapped fallen sticks, unsettled bushes and the ever so obvious heavy paw-print track.

After a while, the close thicket of trees parted to a small clearing. In the grassy centre was a den, and a pair or blue, wary eyes shimmering in the darkness.

Slowly, the pokemon crept out, growling all the way.

White finally recognised the pokemon she had tailed; a Zorua.

It was a strange Zoura however, with its blue markings and streaks.

"Hey there." She said softly, taking a few apprehensive steps forward, only to be met with louder growls.

If she went closer, it would definitely attack. If she retreated, the Zoura would think she'd bring back others, and attack. If she just stood there, it would eventually attack. So White done the next best thing.

She sat down.

The Zoura continued growling for half a minute, before the noise faded into half hearted snarls.

_'What are you doing here?!'_

White recoiled from the sudden voice within her head. She came to the conclusion it was telepathic. It was known for few Zoroarks and even rarer, some Zoruas, to bear that ability. It had a rather deep voice for a Zoura, sounding like a mid teenager.

"I followed you." She answered.

_'Why?!'_

White shrugged.

The Zorua had clearly not been expecting that answer.

_'Wh- who are you?'_ He asked nervously as the fierceness faded, pawing the earth.

"I'm White!" The girl said happily. "Do you have a name?"

_'Zoura.'_ He replied, slightly wary.

"That's what your species is. Do you not have a name?"

_'No?...'_ He answered, approaching slowly.

"Well do you want a name?" White smiled.

The Zoura looked at her for a few seconds, before its eyebrows narrowed, eyes dilated and he hissed.

_'That's what those capturing people do! Give those pokemon names! You're one of them!' He accused. "I'm strong you know, I could beat you!"_

"Naw, I'm not yet a trainer." White grinned nervously. "Would you rather I kept calling you "you", or "Zorua"?"

_'Yes.'_

"Alright then, I guess..."

...

...

"So, uh... Why are you alone? I heard Zoura's and Zoroark live in packs." White asked curiously.

_'Mind your own business!'_ The Zoura snapped, growling.

"Alright geez, no need to be so defensive." White hissed back, growing irritated. "You know what? I'm leaving. Have fun having no friends."

_'D-did I say you could leave?!'_ Something she said had struck a cord within the Zorua.

"No." The eleven year old stated, before standing.

_'Well your not! You'll bring more back to me!'_

White sighed, knowing she might need to run. But she doubted she could outspeed this Zorua.

"So what you gonna do? Kill me?"

_'I...'_ The Zorua seemed conflicted for a moment. _'I thought you'd try to capture me... Y'know, being rare and all...That's what Mama said anyway..."_

White let some of her anger and irritation simmer away, before pity overtook her.

"Zorua's and Zoroarks have packs to protect each other. Were's yours?"

The dark type pawed the ground, staring away and not speaking.

White sighed, getting ready to run.

_'They left me...'_

The human paused. "Why?"

_"Well... We are meant to have red markings, and I have blue-"_

"I heard about pokemon like that." White interrupted. "Your what people call 'Shiny'!"

_'Yeah.'_ The Zorua acknowledged. _'But in the wild, 'shiny' pokemon are too different, sometimes stronger in some areas. Something about birth defects...Anyway, normal pokemon don't like us, so we get abandoned. Then some 'trainers' hunt us down like trophies...'_

"Well I don't have any pokeballs with me." White smiled brightly.

_'How do I know you won't hunt me when you become a trainer?'_

"You don't." White said simply. "I can't prove I won't. There's only one way to make it I wouldn't..."

...

_'You wouldn't want that though.'_ The Zorua said, confused.

"Course not. I like living." She smiled slightly. "If you do try to though...I will put up a fight. I may not be as strong as you, but I still will."

_'You'd be a good pokemon.'_ The Zoura said simply.

White wasn't sure what his decision was.

_"I...it feels good to talk to someone... The pokemon here aren't too chatty..."_

White didn't know what to say.

_"Go."_ The Zoura sighed. _"But... Promise you'll come back to talk, maybe tomorrow? You're a good human."_

"Sure." White agreed, before rubbing the back of her neck. "Uhh, how do I get out again?

_'Hopeless stupid human..."_ The Zorua grumbled, before walking past her.

Rolling her eyes, White followed.


End file.
